


BEN_drowned Vs. Kagekao

by Laughing_Fox



Series: Creepypasta fights [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Kagkao, Mild torture, One of My Favorites, Other, Violence, ben drowned - Freeform, cyberspace, fight, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle to the death (?) between our two favorite entities: BEN_drowned and KageKao. Who will win?<br/>//Contains graphic descriptions of violence\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEN_drowned Vs. Kagekao

Blurred lines of code and flashes of red, blue and green flew at an unspeakable speed past the glitch as he traveled his way through what he liked to call ‘cyberspace’, the various ‘0’s’ and ‘1’s’ being easily read and interpreted as the static electricity around him flared up around him in waves of green and white.

Not having a set destination in mind, the error simply found himself drifting from port-to-port, occasionally shutting down devices or frying power grids.

It wasn’t until a patch of broken, black lettering caught his eye that he halted, seemingly drifting over to the fragmented coding that signified pure static.

Reaching out a pale hand, his shifted through the numbers like they were pieces of paper in a filing cabinet, a grim smile on his face as he failed to make any sense out of the code. It was like nothing he’d ever seen.

Almost tendril-like black smudges dripped off of some numbers, sticking stubbornly to his hands. Holding the alien substance closer to his face, the glitch’s eyebrows furrowed as he was unable to find anything in the nearby databases as to what the substance was.

Wiping it down the side of his shirt, he leaned into the numbers again, grabbing a few and re-arranging their order, opening up a port for him to pass through.

A short whirring of electricity later, and he felt his hands grasp the familiar edge of an old television frame.  
Pulling himself out of the old box, he gazed down at the floor below him, the television having been bolted high up in the corner of the room.  
Dropping down, he landed silently in a crouch, brushing off the extra static that had clung to his clothing, before turning back to look up at the television that was dripping with the same substance before.

Running a finger through it as it floated to the ground, he found that it’s make up was different in the real world than it was inside the network. It now took on a gas-like form, resembling black mist as his hand disturbed the air around it.

A quiet scrapping sound captured the Link-look-alike’s attention, his blonde eyebrows furrowing as his eyeless gaze drifted over the room, finally taking in his surroundings.

An old hospital cot sat in the middle of the room, a rusted IV setup beside it, it’s thin frame bent and buckled with age, hooked to it was an empty bag, old, clotted blood stuck to the inside of it, the smell making the already-creepy abandoned hospital room even creepier.

But it wasn’t the bed or the old setup that caught the spirits attention.

No.

It was the curtains that surrounded the bed, blocking it off from the other three in the room.

The curtains themselves weren’t all that interesting, their white plastic stained with years of mould and decay weren’t worth the boy’s time.

It was the creature hanging from them.

With its hand-like claws wrapped around the curtain rod, it stay, unmoving, upside-down as it’s clawed feet dug into the –already cracked- ceiling for purchase, the mask upon its face hid any indication that it was looking at the spirit, but if the low growling and the sardonic smile that stretched its way over the black, right half of his mask was any indication, it was safe to say that the two were aware of each other’s presence.

The almost luminous white of the left side of its mask remained blank as it slowly crawled down the curtain, with the unsettling grace of a feline. The shadowy substance seemingly originating from its body.

Half-way down the curtain, it stopped, its monochrome scarf hung down, a mere foot from the glitch as the creature almost defied gravity, leaning forward and closer to him, only the claws on his feet holding him upright as began to sniff the blonde.

Narrowing his eyes, the young entity took a step back, forcing back a cringe as the monster dropped to the floor, its cat-like claws extending out from blood-stained white gloves.

“遊びたいか？” Spoke the monster, sending a brief flash of confusion through the glitch before his helpful knowledge of the internet quickly identified the language as Japanese and translated it.

“No, I do not want to play.” He replied hesitantly, eyeing the dangerous claws as they clicked across the tiled floor, bringing it closer.

”私はあなたがあそびしたい!” It took him another few seconds, but the glitch had managed to translate the monster’s words to mean “I want you to play.”

Unsettled, the blonde cursed as he was backed up to the old hospital cot, the monster still drawing closer.

Grinning, BEN held out a pale hand, clicking his fingers, making the television in the corner of the room spark out flashes of light, startling the monster and sending it scurrying back up the curtain, the white smile on the black half of his mask now replaced by a malicious black frown and corresponding eyes on the white half.

“That’s what I thought.” BEN muttered, shifting his position to stand beneath the television, cursing his short stature as he failed to reach his escape, the shadows dripping from it almost licking his skin before he pulled his arm back down.

“フェイル!” The words spoken by the monster were being translated quicker now, but that didn’t mean the insult of “Fail!” was appreciated by the blonde.

“Oh, shut up.” He snarled, a shimmer of electricity dancing along his right arm in a pre-emptive defensive gesture as the thing returned to the ceiling, twisting its body inhumanely, its elbows and knees bent at a 90° angle in the opposite direction, its head still twisted to face him.

With a disgusted scoff, the blonde clicked his fingers again, sending more sparks flying from the television above him, unsuccessfully scaring away the creature as it crawled closer.

“Do you want to play? I want you to play.” BEN was now hearing the words clearly as they were spoken, not even needing to wait as he ran the words through his database.

Electing to ignore it, BEN’s eyes searched the room again, searching for something that could boost him up to the ledge of the television.  
The only thing meeting the correct height standards proved to be the bed, but it was too far away and he knew that moving it would leave him open for attack.

As if reading his mind, the hooded creature leapt from the ceiling, catching the spirit off-guard as he barrelled into his chest, slamming him against the plastered wall, its composure gained too fast for BEN to react as it’s clawed hands dug into the base of his throat, pinning him off the ground, against the wall, a startled whine escaping his rapidly-constricting windpipe.

“D o y o u w a n t t o p l a y ?” The words were spoken slowly. Deliberately, as the creature’s left hand trailed down BEN’s side, much to his aggravation, before wrapping his claws around his right wrist, the electricity unfazing him as he brought the limb up above the blonde’s head, removing his grip from his neck to collect both hands together, smashing them against the wall above his head, his free hand returning to its place around BEN’s pale throat, the blood that begun to stain his tunic making the smile on the mask return.

“Get the fuck off of me, you creep.” BEN scowled, trying feebly to push himself off of the wall, before a solid knee connected with his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him and thwarting his efforts as it shifted, the creature’s inhuman movements allowing its knee to bend in such a way that his clawed foot now dug into the soft flesh of his stomach, ripping open the skin and causing thick rivulets of blood to soak through his tunic and down his stomach.

The pain was unexpected and drew out an elongated keening noise as he tried to arch away from the pain. Unable to do so, the glitch squeezed his eyes closed, teeth clenched painfully as he felt its claws dig deeper into his stomach, blood rushing up his throat and bubbling past his lips in a painful cough.

Gazing down at the squirming boy in green in front of him, the creature -KageKao- grinned, his mask reflecting his demonic smile as he drew out various whimpers of pain from the -not?- human, a game he rarely played, but one he enjoyed.

Scratching his claws around the smaller one’s wrists, he leaned forward, curious as to the nature of the boy’s eyes, where a dangerous red glow seemed to be, despite the hollowness of the socket.

Had the creature not been pinning him to the wall, the spirit’s legs would have given up on him, his abdomen sending searing pain coursing through his body and stopping him from fighting back as it adjusted to the shock, the warmth of his blood a harsh contrast to the frigid cold the rest of him felt.

Swallowing back a mouthful of blood and bile, the blonde watched the mask as it drew closer, the overbearing smell of wine assaulting his senses as he struggled to hold his eyes open.

The longer he bleed out and the longer he was away from electricity, the closer he was to dying and he knew it, the power he had reserved in him from before was almost depleted, what with the tricks of the television and the translating, coupled with the sheer amount of pain his body was struggling to cope with, he simply didn’t have it in him to do anything drastic.

Heck, he could barely breathe properly.

Growing sick of the mask, the spirit turned away to the left, his eyes flying open in shock when he spied the unplugged cord of the television dangling a mere meter from him.

He had no chance of plugging it in, but he knew that he had the bare minimum amount of electricity stored to power the thing himself.

With the chance of escape fresh on his mind, he shoved the creature away, with all the power he could spare, a sharp jolt eliciting a shriek from it as it was knocked backwards.

Taking it as his chance, BEN lunged to the cord, dissolving into fragments of code as his hand brushed the cord, traveling through it and into the main circuit of the television, using what little power he had stored as back-up in it earlier alongside whatever it had retained after however many years of being abandoned to close his bleeding stomach and stock up on the energy within it.

With a dismayed whine, he realised that even with the combined powers of the television and what he had left, he didn’t have energy to return to the main network, not with the cord being unplugged meaning that he had to plug the cord back in - meaning that he had to face that thing again.

He was no good at fighting and he knew it. He preferred to make his victims do the dirty work for him, while he simply sat on the opposite side of the screen, playing with their minds like a child’s putty.

But he couldn’t do that with this – thing.

He had to be clever. And to do that, he’d have to get his hands dirty.

The wound had healed and the pain had dispersed, but the memory of the long nails scraping against his internal organs was not one that he liked in the slightest and was one that almost made him gag.

Gritting his teeth, he finally pushed back out into the ‘real world’, reluctantly gripping the edge of the screen, BEN’s eyes carefully roamed the room.

The creature couldn’t be seen.

Still hesitant, he pulled himself further out of the screen as it rippled like water around him.

He had only gotten up to his torso out before clawed fingers dug into his shoulders from above him, ripping him the full way out and hurling him across the room before he landed thankfully on the bed in the adjacent room.  
Scrambling off of the bed, BEN held his hand up, catching the shadow creature's clawed fist as it pounced down after him, sending a stronger wave of electricity through it then the last time, an agonised wail clawed its way from its throat as it’s right glove caught aflame due to the sheer amount of energy, the electrical fire racing up its arm as it clawed at itself.

Finally pawing away the fire, he found himself too late as he found BEN, a smirk on his face and his hand covering a power inlet.

“Too slow.” BEN grinned as the creature leaped at him before clicking the switch on. Two energies mingling and overpowering the rusted circuit of the abandoned hospital, the newer and maliciously aggressive energy of BEN frying all fuses and bypassing the safety switch, resulting in every power source still connected to the main frame to spark out angrily, live wires breaking and wreaking havoc on the building as various electric fires sparked to life, the building rapidly collapsing in on itself before a live wire lashed against an oxygen tank, exploding in a cacophony of noise before creating an inferno that swept rapidly through the building, engulfing the entire establishment in flames as it slowly collapsed to the ground, momentarily trapping the two in the room before another flash of light signified BEN’s escape back into the network and a rapidly moving black blur crashed out of the window, catching itself on a nearby tree before dashing into the forest, staying happily hidden within its depths as the immense fire leaped high into the night sky, illuminating the forest before crumbling to the ground, it's only two occupants in years escaping to almost different worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THEIR DESIGNS OR STORIES, MERELY THE WORDS YOU'VE READ HERE.**
> 
> \--New fights every week--
> 
> Please don't get all pissy if who you wanted to win didn't.
> 
> {The quotes in Japanese were taken directly from Kagekao's story because why not. Deal with it.}


End file.
